causticsodapodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Deadly Sins: Lust
Guest No guest. Topic Word Origin Old English spelled basically the same way. Phobia(s) History Walk in flames. In Dante's inferno the lustful are blown about (not in that way!!) in hurricane winds to signify their lack of self control. The demon of lust is Asmodeus much to Kevin's disappointment. James Betts was hid in the cupboard by lover Elizabeth Spencer after nearly being caught by her father participating in sexual escapades and died of asphyxiation. Muti: Africa's penis trap is a potion that is placed in a wife's vagina to cause a strange man's penis to be caught and potentially poison him. Popular among prison inmates. Rape-aXe: Fits inside the vagina and sticks onto the penis potentially shredding it if it attempted to be removed. Can not urinate or remove until you get to the doctor to remove it. Sex with virgins does NOT cure AIDS! Joe almost declares he wouldn't put his penis in things with teeth but reconsiders. Vagina Dentata: Y.T. has a device called Vagina Dentata that she has in and it has a needle to drug the potential rapist. Otherwise it is teeth in one's vagina a la the film Teeth. Men vs Women sex drives: Web MD compares the sex drives. There's 7 sections and a link, men think more about sex (once per day vs one per week), men seek sex more avidly, women's sexual inclinations are more complicated. Women's sex drives are more influence by social factors. Women are less affect by chemical factors (alcohol/drugs). Dan Savage's podcast discusses interesting aspect.s Desmond Morris concentrates on human sexuality and discovered that disco goers with sexier clothes were more fertile. Interval Music I get Ideas by'' Louis Armstrong'' In The News 2009: Moscow man sexes up two ladies for 12 hours after winning $4200. Sergei Tuganov swallowed a bottle of Viagra pills to win the bet. He most likely died of an overdose. May 25 2010 (Brevard county Florida): No jail time for doctor wearing Captain America Costume who was groping a woman while having a burrito in his pants. He instead will be doing community service. 2008: Seal sexually assaults a penguin. Video of a chimpanzee orally raping a toad. Alexander Kiralov? Penis shredded by raccoon. News article written by a poet. Musings on if the raccoon washed the penis bits before eating them. April 2010: Male pattern baldness and homosexuality are caused by eating chicken per Evo Morales. Information based on female hormones injected into chicken. Morales theories are not taken seriously by scientists. Lesser of Two Evils Walking in flames vs eyes sewn shut. Kevin burns so he can still see where he's going and not get into potentially worse situations. Joe takes eyes sewn shut so he could still self satisfy. Toren takes eyes sewn shut. Pop Culture Teeth: 6 or 7/10 from Toren. Toren tried to dress his Fallout sassy sidekick in Naughty sleepwear due to male visual stimuli. Jessica Rabbit: Mmmmmmmmm, Kevin doesn't know what she has to do with lust. Bound: Gina Gershon, Jennifer Tilly, Joe Pantoliano. Sexy ladies rip off a gangster and have sexy times. Showgirls: So much nudity but very very un-sexy. The Accused: Joe got a soft off from this movie. Daggus H: Joe Shuster's side gig doing erotic fetish comics. Secret Identity is a book by the creator of Superman. Lolita (Nabokov): Humbert lusts for Lolita entirely. Misfits: BBC series Alisha obtains the ability to make those who make bare contact with her skin go into a sexual frenzy towards her. 9 1/2 Weeks Sex Lies and Videotape The Last Picture Show: Cybill Shepherd makes everyone lusty and gets nekkid, but only black and white nekkid. Favorite Moments Croak means no! Puns Demon of lust? Lustifer? Rock me Asmodeus. This sex study is up the Lust alley so to speak, in the right vein. Joe doesn't want to blow his own horn, but if he could he would. Breast of chicken in one hand, cock in the other...that's two cocks! Evo Im-morales Semen-al artist Joe Shuster. Callbacks Joe has orgasm envy (Envy). Apes last 15 seconds? (Apes) Followups None Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Seven Deadly Sins